Rhaden's Secret Mission
by Chaos Evans
Summary: Rhaden the Muge that goes to different timelines by exploring Kirvak Mound (season two, episode 9) went back to the future and was shocked at what he fond out. Takes place in season three. Warning, contains spoilers if you have not watched season two.
1. Chapter 1

**_Rhaden's Secret Mission _**

**Chapter One**

The M'arrillian invasion was over and they had won, but as the blue Overworld Muge looks out into the dark ocean, he didn't feel like they had won anything and knew it wasn't over like every one had thought.

After the M'arrillian's defeat and Tangath Toborn's sacrifice, Rhaden wished to come back to Kirvak Mound to see if they did indeed changed the outcome of the future. Unfortunately, he fond that nothing had changed and that all of Perim was a giant, toxic ocean just like the millions of other times he came here before.

The only thing that was different was the temperature. It was much colder than what he remembered. It might have just been cold because it was night-time and the sun had already gone down a few hours ago, but even at night it was never this cold. He could even see his breath and it looked like it might start to snow judging from the clouds over head.

_"Why?" _Was all he could think of at what he was seeing._" Why is nothing different? Why was Tangath's sacrifice for nothing? Why did we loss so much in that bloody war just for it to only delay the death of all four Tribes?"_ He truly felt like no matter what he did the fate of Perim will not change and that all the hard work of the four Tribes was for nothing.

He stopped his train of thought as he noticed a small figure standing next to the shoreline, far enough to not get his feet wet, but close enough to be in danger of a M'arrillian grabbing him and dragging him under the waters.

Rhaden knew it was a human without a debate in his mind. Only a human would be foolish enough to think it was safe being that close to the dark water with who knows what's in it and the shape and size of his body was a dead give away.

It appeared that the human didn't know, Rhaden was there. He wondered what the human was doing here, but didn't give it a seconde thought. Humans only come to Perim to get scans of anything that would help them win their games. This human was more than likely no different then the other humans, so it was safe to say he came to Kirvak Mound looking for something to scan and fond his way here like the other humans he had helped not too long ago.

_"_Perhaps, I should go warn him of the danger in the waters. If he does not heed my warning then it will be his last mistake."he said to himself then flew towards the human.

As he got closer he noticed the human was male and was wearing odd clothing. Sure humans always wear strange cloths (in almost every creature's opinion), but Rhaden had never before seen any human wearing these kinds of clothes in this kind of fashion. He had a white jacket with a high collar that was zipped up all the way to his face with a hood and black goggles. He also had baggy camo pants that were tucked under his black leather boots that went up to his knees. There was a large black bag on his back that looked like it contend enough supplies for the human to live off for weeks. Rhaden didn't see any sign of his scanner, but his hands were in his jacket pockets, so it might be in there.

The human finally noticed, Rhaden coming towards him and his body tenses up as he took one step back while taking his hands out of his pockets revealing black leather finger-less gloves.

It was like he was either getting ready to run or fight. Rhaden didn't care if he choose either one; if he ran then Rhaden won't fallow him and if he decided to fight him, well he would go easy on the poor, mindless human.

"You have nothing to fear from me human." Rhaden said, stopping just a few feet away from him. Rhaden was a bit curious of where the human's scanner was at. From what he knew of humans, they always have their scanners and if they feel threatened then they would get out their scanners just in case if they have to transport back to their safe haven known as Chaotic.

"Who are you?!" he demanded in a commanding voice that reminded, Rhaden, of a warrior giving orders to his subordinates. Rhaden had thought the human was a young boy at first, because he couldn't see the human's face and since most humans that came to Perim were young. But from the sound of his voice, Rhaden now believed he must been between forty to sixty solans old or twenty to thirty years in human terms.

"I am Rhaden. I saw you standing here and thought to warn you of the dangers of being so close to the ocean." Rhaden informed him. What he said seemed to make the human angry as he clenched his hands into fists and his body became even more tensed then before.

"I know perfectly well what monsters live in that ocean! Now go away and leave me alone!" the human yelled, turning away to look back into the ocean. Rhaden was taken aback by the human's words, but he didn't show it. He had a feeling that the human had not taken his eyes off him even if he did turn his head away from him. It was impossible to tell with the goggles he was wearing.

"I am sorry if I have said something that had upset you. May I ask who you are? After all it is the polite thing to do if someone else has already interdicted themselves." He politely asked. Normal he won't be this talkative to humans or any one for that matter, but this human was different and Rhaden wanted to know way.

The human turned his head to face Rhaden, before he said: "If you must know, it's Alexander Knight. Now go away." He then looked away from Rhaden and back to the ocean.

"Alexander Knight, why are just standing here? Are you waiting for something or trying to find something?" he asked.

I'm not really here for any reason, just came to look at the ocean, is all. It's nice having a place in Perim that I can stand at without it being ice. Pretty lucky of me that that glacier melted didn't drown this place in water. " Alexander said, a little less hostile.

"When did this glacier melt?" Rhaden asked. He had a sinking feeling that this human didn't come through the tunnels that lead him to this time. In all his time coming to this future, he has never seen anyone, but a M'arrillian being from here. The part about only standing on ice was a bit confusing, but Rhaden was more interested in finding out about this melted glacier at the moment.

"Wait, shouldn't you know that, M'arrillian? I know you weren't the ones that did it that time, but I would think y'all would have remembered the event that almost made you the dominant race of Perim. " Alexander said, now looking at Rhaden like he was insane. Or maybe he was giving him a different look; it's hard to tell with his face being covered.

Rhaden wasn't sure what to say. If this human knows how Perim became an ocean, then he might have just fond the answers he has been looking for. But, if Alexander was pulling one of those human pranks; Rhaden wasn't laughing.

"I ensure you, I am not a M'arrillian. I'm a Overworlder Muge. " Rhaden told him. Alexander didn't say anything and stared at Rhaden, but with his face covered Rhaden couldn't tell what emotions the human was experiencing.

After a minute of them staring at one another, Alexander finally spoke up in a deadpan voice: "We need to talk somewhere else, away from any spying eyes."

"Indeed." Was all Rhaden had to say.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello lovely readers. I hope you liked this story of mine so far. Anyways this was just an idea I had like a year ago, but instead of writing it I just had written the idea down in a note-book and forgotten about it. I just recently fond the note-book and fond what I had written down, so I thought it would be nice to write it.

It was originally going to be a long one-shot, but I changed my mind so now it's going to be a multiply chapter story. I'm not sure how many chapter there will be, but I have the whole story thought out in my head. All I need to do is write it, which is easier said then done.

The name Alexander Knight just popped into my head and I had no idea where it came from, but it does sound very familiar to me.

As you probably already guessed, this is going to be one of those time travel stories were they try to change the future and all that. Time travel can be a tricky thing to write, but I have always liked time travel stories and there is so many factors to think of.

I've already started to work on the next chapter and it's half way done, so it won't take too long for an update.

Please review even if it's only a few words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rhaden and the strange human by the name Alexander Knight, had went inside one of the many tunnels of Kirvak Mound. This particular tunnel was safe for them to inter and talk in private without ant fears of their bodies changing ages. Rhaden only knows these, because of the many times he has been here exploring all the different tunnels that lead to different times. Something he would have probably not have done, if he hadn't fond out that the future of Perim was a dark and sad one.

Alexander was able to make a nice warm fire, using a bunch of dried sticks and some kind of device that looked like an ink pen that shot out a red laser, catching the sticks on fire instantly. Alexander was setting cross-legged with his hands out starched next to the fire to warm his cold hands. Rhaden was also some what sitting next to the fire. He was still floating in the air, but it looked like he had legs that were folded under him in his blue robes, even though Alexander was pretty sure that Rhaden didn't have legs.

Now that it was nice and warm inside the cave, Alexander took off his white jacket and black goggles, showing his white face with black hair and brown eyes. The grey turtleneck shirt he was wearing under the jacket looked very warm to Rhaden giving him the

"So, let me get this straight. You came from a time where Perim still had all five Tribes alive and you came here after the four Tribes won the war with the M'arrillians to see if the future was different, but instead everything is still the same." Alexander began to talk.

"That is correct. But the weather seems to be more colder than what I remember from my other visits to this timeline." Rhaden said, looking at Alexander who was busy stoking the fire. "Could you please tell me what happened that made Perim into an ocean?" Rhaden asked. To the ones who do not know him, it would just sound like any other question, but to the ones that know Rhaden it was begging for an answer to the one question that has been hunting him for years.

Alexander's face darkened as he told Rhaden of what had happened: " Two hundred years ago or four hundred Solans as you creature prefer, the War of the Second M'arrillian Invasion as we Chaotic players like to call it, was won thanks to Maxxor, Chaor and Iparu killing the M'arrillian ruler, Aa'une at Lake Blakeer. But their victory would have meant nothing if it wasn't for Tangath Toborn sacrificing himself to stop the melted glacier's waters from flooding all of Perim." Rhaden already knows all of this, but didn't wish to interrupt him. Alexander paused for a moment possibly to think of what to say next and continued. " The team that was with Tanagth Toborn on that mission stayed behind to try to get him out of the waters that were frozen in time by the mugic, Symphony of Statis. They stayed there for five whole years trying almost very thing they could think of, but then they quit. Some of them didn't want to, but their Tribes had ordered them to come back home and a ceremony to honor Tangath Toborn was held before they left Glacier Plains."

He stopped, looked away from Rhaden and stoked the fire some more. It looked like he didn't wish to say what happened next or if the story had ended there. Rhaden not sure what to say, asked: "And then what happened?"

Looking back up towards, Rhaden, he begged: "Please don't be mad at us humans for what had happened next. They just wanted to get their hero got of that time prison." Rhaden was taken aback by what he said. He didn't know what to think of this, but wanted so badly to hear the whole story.

"I cannot know if I am mad at something I don't know of. But I promise you I will not judge the actions of you humans if you will just tell me what happened."

Nodding, Alexander continued telling the story: " Many Overworld players were heartbroken when they had heard the team gave up. Their sorrow quickly turned into anger when they were told it was Maxxor who had given the orders for the Overworlders to quit. When the Overworlders quit, the Mipedians and Danians quit too. The Underworlders had not tried to do anything to help them get Tangath out meanly, because there was no Underworlders on Tangath's Team and many Underworlders still hated Tagath for past battles. But that's not important." Alexander paused again and Rhaden was starting to think he was stalling for time.

"There was a group of Overworld players who were big fans of Tagath and wanted to try to get Tagath out. The creatures that were at Glacier Plains, left some of their things there meanly spare pieces and scrap metal. No one knows why the creatures left that stuff there and it was kind of odd, since creatures hate to waste anything. The players used what was left lying around and built this machine that was suppose to get Tanagth out. No one know of what they were doing; they kept the whole thing a secret in fear that the Code Masters or even the Overworlders would make them stop. It took them a few years to finish the large machine, but once they were done, they quickly tested it out." He stopped again.

"I'm guessing that the machine didn't work as they wished." Rhaden said, trying to get Alexander to keep on talking.

"Unfortunately, the machine worked too well. It undid the mugic and freed Tangath. But it also freed the water, flooding most of Perim. Since it was only a small portion of the glacier only half of the population were killed. The M'arrillians didn't suffer any losses as expected. They lost their mind abilities when Aa'une was killed, but with almost completely under water they had a major advantage. So the Third M'arrillian War began. It didn't take long for the M'arrillisns to kill off all four of the Tribes, but there was this one Tribe called the Frozen Ones that didn't suffer as much as the other Tribes, since their homes where on top of the highest mountains in Glacier Plains. The M'arrillians didn't know that there was another Tribe living there and when the they tried to melt more of the glaciers to give them even more territory, the Frozen Ones decided to fight back. The war between them is still going on and there's no end in sight to the fighting. That's actually why it's so cold in Perim now. The Frozen Ones have been freezing the oceans to give them more land to fight on." He finished explaining.

"I see. That is unfortunate to hear." Rhaden said, thinking of what Alexander told him. With this new information he might be able to stop Perim from being flooded.

"So now that you know what happened, what are you going to do?" Alexander asked.

"I'm not sure." Rhaden said for he truly had no idea what to do. He could tell Maxxor to retrieve all the items that were left at the Glacier Plain base, but the war had just ended and there much work that needed to be done. That might have been why no one had gotten them and the players were able to use them; there was just too much work. But he could just tell Maxxor what Alexander told him. Maxxor trusts him and he know that Maxxor would believe him, but there would be other humans and creatures that would wish to free Tangath and Rhaden will not always be around to protect Perim.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hey, everyone. I hoped you liked the second chapter. I know there is a few flaws with way Rhaden won't just go to Maxxor, unfortunately it kind of went of track a little, but I think it could still work.

With all the school work I have to do it might be on the weekend when the next chapter will be up.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review for me. Until next time, have a good week. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Rhaden was now back in his own time where he belonged. He was just wondering around in a location known as Runic Grove and meditating on what he should do now.

It was daytime with the sun shining brightly with only a few white clouds in the blue, Overworld sky. Only the sound of the wind could be heard in the forest of the magical trees that looked dead with their black bark and having no leaves, but ironically they are probably the most lively of trees in Perim with their mysterious mugic powers no one fully understands.

His mind was thinking over what Alexander told him about what those chaotic players did or will do in the near future. Forming several plans in his head and pondering over which one would be best for the outcome of Perim. He knows he shouldn't tell anyone of what he fond out. If word got out about a group of Chaotic players flooding Perim even of it was to try to rescue Tangath Toborn from his frozen time-prison then the creatures of Perim may wish to get rid of the humans.

Many creatures already hate chaotic players just for being different than them and would just _love_ to find any reason to get all the humans out of Perim permanently.

Looking back to after they had just won the war, Rhaden remembered how many of Tangath's friends had mouren over their loss. He would never forget the look on Maxxor's face when he handed him Tangath's sword, named the Sword of Khy'at. Rhade is suppose to keep the sword hidden and safe just in case any of Tangath's enemies wish to steel it.

Since, the sword is Tangath Toborn's talazar, it could be destroyed by one of Tangath's enemies. If that were to happen then, Tangath would be freed of his cold time-prison, but at the cost of having to leave Perim forever.

Rhaden really did have his hands full with this problem and no matter what his train of thought's route was it would always lead him to the same place. He had to break the Sword of Khy'at to free Tangath and in doing so would also eliminate the need of those Chaotic players breaking throw the massive killer wave. But he couldn't just break the sword.

No, it was left in his care and only he knew where it was at. If he did break the sword and freeTangath, then everyone would find out that someone must had broken the Sword of Khy'at and since it was left in his care then they would ask him what happened. He could, of course, lie to them, but knowing Maxxor, he would go to the ends of the world to find out what really happened.

So he needed to find some other way to get the sword to break without anyone thinking it was his fault. That was easier said than done. He could try to get some one to break it for him so the blame would be on them and not him, but how could he get someone to break the sword and not have the crime traced back to him? Of course his fellow Overworlders wouldn't think he had something to do with it, but still it was better to hide the truth than risk him becoming a traitor in the eyes of the Overworld.

There were many creatures that would just love to get their hands on the sword, but which one would want to break it? Rhaden thought on everything he knew of Tangath Toborn and all of his enemies.

There was one creature by the name of Vitog in the Spirit Lands that would wish to break Tangath's talazar. Vitog wanted revenge on Tangath for destroying his talazar and braking Tangath's sword would be the perfect revenge. As they saying went "an eye for an eye and a teeth for a teeth".

Though Rhaden could not just give the sword away to one of Tangath's worst enemies without someone asking questions. But then, he might not need to give Vitog the sword. After all Vitog just wanted revenge and if he knew about Tangath being trapped inside his time prison then he might just come up with the plan of destroying Tanagth's sword so Tangath could also share Vitog's punishment of never being able to return to Perim.

Rhaden stopped and was now floating next to one of the smaller, magical trees that had many large rocks scattered at its base. Starching out his arm, his hand went through the tree like if the tree was made of nothing, but fog. He then pulled his hand back out and took out the Sword of Khy'at from its hiding place.

The sun's rays hit the sharp blade making it look like it was glowing. This sword was one of Tangath's most prized possessions.

Rhaden felt like the scum. He was plotting to make Tangath leave not only Perim, but also leave his friends - the creatures who he swore to protect with his life - forever. It didn't matter that it was for the greater good, he was betraying a hero who sacrificed himself to same all of Perim. How can he live with himself if he went through with this?

After studying the sword for a few more minutes, he left Runic Grove with the sword in hand.

He knew what he had to do, but that didn't mean he wouldn't hate himself afterwards.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**This chapter took longer than what I thought it would take for me to write. I could have updated sooner, but life got in the way, so yeah didn't have time. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but there wasn't much I could have written without it being wordy. The next chapter will be the last chapter. **

**Please review and tell me what your thoughts are on this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It took Rhaden longer than what he would have liked to find the right tunnel in Kirvak Mound, but time really isn't an issue for him.

As he flew out of Kirvak Mound, he surveyed the barren land which looked no different than when those four Chaotic players came to this location. Seeing nothing alive for miles around made the place depressing to see. Though the landscape wasn't the prettiest in the world, Rhaden was happy seeing it because it proved he was in the time period he needed to be in or at least close enough for the location to look like this. He would need more signs to know if the date is where he wanted to be.

With the dark cloak of clouds covering the sky and therefor the sun, moon, and stars, it made it more difficult for him to judge what time of the day it was. Since it was pitch black outside, he thought it must be late into the night.

Rhaden needed to find out what the date was, but he also needed to track down where Tangath Toborn is at and the best place to start looking around would be in Kiru City.

Normally, it would take the average creature a few days to travel to Kiru City from Kirvak Mound, for humans the travel would take twice as long if they didn't use their teleporting technology. Rhaden on the other hand, had teleporting powers of his own.

Concentrating on his inner power, he draw out enough of his magic energy for the trip. With one clear thought of where he wanted to go, the energy pulled around his body and within one minute he now just outside of the Kiru city's walls.

With no clouds in this location, Rhaden could now clearly see the moon and stars shining in dark sky.

The large walls are in the same condition as what they should be for the time period he needed to be in. He noticed the place where Choar and those other Underworlders crashed through the wall looked like that raid did not happen yet. Though the hole was repaired soon after the attack there was still a noticeably different lighter shade of color where the hole was at that was never changed to match the rest of the wall. Even at night a creature could still tell where the hole had been as long as the moon and stars were visible.

This small detail helped give Rhaden a better idea of when he was at, but he still needed more to make sure he was when and where he needed to be.

With another quick teleportation, Rhaden was now inside Maxxor's castle, or possibly a different ruler's castle if the time period is different. If he could make it to the study then he could find out who the current Overworld ruler is, but he has to be careful. If he gets caught and Maxxor isn't the ruler yet then he could be injured or killed. The study wasn't that far away. It would only take him less than a minutes to get there, so he didn't think he should waste anymore of his energy, especially since he may need it later. Also, there is a chance someone could be inside the study.

It felt odd sneaking around the castle, he never had to fear being in danger here before.

There wasn't any lights coming from inside the study when Rhaden got there meaning that no one was inside. If someone were inside then they would be working in the dark, which might mean they didn't have authorization to be inside the Overworld ruler's study.

Rhaden may be too paranoid , but really creatures breaking into the castle was a more common occurrence than what the Overworld government would like. Good thing the Overworld leaders were better at hiding the castle's bad security than protecting it.

There was no noise he could hear from behind the door, so he opened the it as quietly as he could, prepared for a quick escape if necessary.

No one was there.

Quickly, he shut the door and began to look around.

Maxxor was definitely the ruler in this time period. All the papers on the desk had Maxxor's handwriting, and some of Maxxor's favorite weapons and artwork were scattered around on the walls. There were a few pieces missing from Rhaden's own time, but that was to expected since Maxxor wouldn't have obtain them yet.

Some of the reports on the desk had what were most likely recent dates on them. Rhaden now knew what year it was, though he didn't know exactly what the date was, he only really needed to know the year.

Within ten more years, the M'arillians will be freed from the Deep Mines.

Rhaden could just inform Maxxor the M'arillians' existence and how dangerous they are, but Rhaden didn't think there would anything Maxxor could do to stop it. Rhaden was sure Maxxor world try to capture Phelphor while he was still frozen and not a threat to Perim. But Maxxor would also have to travel deep into Underworld territory to get to Phelphor, and there was no way a group of Overworlders could do that without getting noticed.

Besides all the bad the war had brought, there was still some good that came out of it. For one the Tribes were able to unite even if it was for such a short time. Still that short time was enough to help forge bonds between the four Tribes, and that helped keep them fighting each other as much as what they had been before the war.

Rhaden could list many reasons why it would be worse for Perim if he talk Past Maxxor about the M'arrillians. Since the war ending in their favor, Rhaden knew it was safest to just let the war happen.

Stopping the war wasn't even his mission at the moment, saving Perim from a watery grave was.

He read over the documents not lucked away to try to find something that would tell him where Tangath may be.

There was not much about Tanagth, just some mission reports but they looked a few weeks old when Rhaden compared the dates to other documents. The most recent one said Tangath was given some time off after a month long mission near the Mipedian board. The document didn't say how long Tangath would be on leave, and it didn't say where he would be staying at.

If Rhaden was lucky Tangath would still be taking time off. He generally stays at his apartment in Kiru City when he has time off.

Since he couldn't find anymore information on Tangath's whereabouts, Rhaden decided to check Tangath's apartment.

Once again he pulled out his power and teleported to an alley next to the apartment.

The city was silent, everyone was in their homes asleep with their lights out.

Rhaden quickly went to the front door of the apartment and knocked on the door the waited. A minute latter, a teared looking Tangath wearing his night cloths opened the door.

Tangath was rubbing his right eye, trying get fully awake. When he saw who was at the door, he straighten up.

"Rhaden, what are you doing here? Has something happened?" Tangath asked, fearing there most be some emergency for Muge to come knocking at his door in the middle of the night.

"Calm yourself friend. There is nothing that would need your attention far as I am aware at present." Rhaden said, trying to put the warrior's mind at ease.

"Then why are you here at such a late hour?" Tangath asked, confused.

"I would prefer it if we talk inside." Rhaden said.

Tanagth moved aside so Rhaden to come into the apartment, and then closed the door after Rhaden came inside. He lead Rhaden to a circular table that had three wooden chairs around it.

"Would you like to set down?" Tangath asked offering one of the chairs.

"No thank you, but do take a set you wish." Rhaden said, choosing to stay floating in the air. he never really likes setting down unless if he was teared.

Tangath decided to set, probably because he was still sleepy. He looked up at his friend and waited for him to start talking.

"This may be hard to understand, but I need to listen and keep an open mind." Rhaden said, then continued when Tangath nodded. "I have traveled back in time to try to stop something from happening, and I need to ask you something."

"Okay what is it?" Tanagth asked, not bothered by the time travel thing. He has heard many stories and legends of creatures traveling through time, so he didn't thing what Rhaden was saying was completely impossible.

"In the future something will happen to do. I will not say what that something is or when it will happen, but this something will cause you to be trapped possible forever. But because you will be trapped, it will cause destruction of Perim as we know it." Rhaden explained, trying to keep the future as vague as he could." To keep this from happening, I have come up with a plan, but at the cost of the sword of Khy'at."

"That would force me to return to the Spirit Lands." Tangath said, knowing Rhaden already knew that. "And you're sure that will be the only way to save Perim?" He asked, now looking to the side, not looking at Rhaden.

"Maybe not the only way," Rhaden had indeed thought of other ways, but this plan was the most safe one to do. He wanted to be as truthful as he can be with Tanagth. "but it is the best plan I have managed to come up with."

Both creatures stayed silent for a few seconds. Tangath thinking over what Rhaden said, and Rhaden waited for Tangath's response.

Feeling the need to ask, Rhaden said, "I am here to ask for your permission to have your sword destroyed."

Tangath looked back at Rhaden then gave his answer, "Go ahead with the plan."

The answer wasn't what Rhaden was expecting. Of course he didn't know what his friend would say, but he thought Tangath would at least ask more questions beforegiving the answer.

As if Tangath could sense Rhaden's puzzlement, he aliabriated.

"You know Rhaden, I have spent most of my life fighting to protect the Overworld. I have almost died more times than I can remember, and I will continue to put my life in danger if it means protecting the things I love. You may not want to tell me what will happen or why my sword needs to be destroyed, but if it is for the good of Perim then I will not mind not being able to return."

"Thank you. I must leave now, I cannot stay in the past longer than necessary." Rhaden gathered the energy within himself and teleported back to Kirvak Mound.

.

Back in his own time, Rhaden was able to get word of Tanagth's icy imprisonment to the Spirit Lands. Only a few weeks later, Vitog attacked several Overworld locations, demand for Tangath to come and fight him.

Maxxor tried to defeat Vitog but everything he throw at Vitog it just did nothing.

In the end Maxxor did what was best for his people and destroyed Tangath's sword.

**.**

After the memorial ceremony for Tangath Toborn's sacrifice, Rhaden went back to Kirvak Mound and traveled to the future.

There was no water surrounding the mound now. The location still wasn't a pretty one, but in Rhaden's opinion it was a big improvement than what it looked like last time he visited this time period.

As he surveyed the land, he heard someone's foot steps behind him.

Turning around, he saw a human with his scanner aimed at him. Because he wasn't wearing the cloths from their first encounter, it took Rhaden a second to realize that the human was Alexander Knight.

Alexander froze in place when his attempt to secretly scan Rhaden felled.

Rhaden could let him take the scan, but Rhaden never liked the thought of the humans being able to turn into him.

"Thank you for your help. The future of Perim is now safe." Rhaden said, choosing not to explain why he was thanking him. Alexander now looked very confused which made Rhaden laugh on the inside.

Before Alexander could say anything Rhaden teleported back inside Kirvak Mound and went back to his own time.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Finally done! Sorry it took so long. I had the ending planned out, but I didn't write it down so I forgot what it was. I don't think this ending is the same as what I originally planned, but since I completely forgot what that ending was I cannot say if this ending is the same as the other ending or not.

In one of the episode in season two near the end of the war (I can't remember which episode it was), Rhaden had somehow teleported into the Kiru City library during a meeting. I don't think it was ever explained if Rhaden used a mugic, battle gear, or if he has some teleportation ability. I personally think he has some kind of teleportation ability, but I could be wrong.

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!


End file.
